kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit
Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit is the 5th chapter in the game Kid Icarus Uprising. This chapter features the return of Pandora and the introduction of Dark Pit. Pit's mission is to defeat Pandora and destroy the Mirror of Truth, an object that has the power to replicate anything that casts a refection on it. Aerial Mission #Pit will start this chapter in the quiet sky, where Palutena will explain that the Reapers did a great job of hiding the entrance to Pandora's lair. The angel becomes puzzled, before witnessing the formation of a dimensional rift that leads to Pandora's labyrinth. During one of the most bizarre flying sequences of the adventure, Pit must travel through a series of vortexes and polygonal hallways, many of which play mind tricks with deceptive walls and illusions; however, certain types of wall can injure Pit. Enemies are everywhere, but also seem disoriented in this space, with some randomly disappearing while others seem to lose control of their flight. This is also the first chapter where different paths can be taken, although most of them lead to dead ends that will only waste the Power of Flight. Towards the end, Pit will fly through multiple illusions, including a recreation of the first chapter, a short trip through space, a seemingly digitalized area, and a large hall with columns that can deflect aprojectiles. Ground Mission The ground portion of this chapter is said to be one of the most complicated yet, as the labyrinth of Pandora contains many illusions and tricks. It is also home to the Mirror of Truth, which is responsible for the creation of Dark Pit. It starts with Pit immediately landing after the confusing flight into the Labyrinth. Pit and Palutena will banter with Pandora all throughout the chapter, mainly commenting about the unique setting. In addition to trampolines, Pit will wander into multiple arenas where Exo Tanks can be used. He will also have to fight his way through confusing, moving walls and invisible floors to get towards the boss room where Pandora resides. Once he reaches the area, he exchanges some conversation with Pandora before fighting. Intensity Gates The chapter's Intensity Gate is located beneath the trampolines found halfway through the level, and requires a high difficulty setting of 8.0. It contains no traps, but rather a classic room decorated with textures from the original Kid Icarus, as well as an image of its well-known shop. A single Treasure Chest can be found here, which contains a weapon. Boss Battle The boss of this chapter is the Goddess of Calamity - Pandora, However she do says in the beginning of the chapter thats she's more the goddess of yoga, aerobatics, ...... Pandora has a variety of projectile attacks. One of her main attacks involve spitting out bombs that can be meleed back at her for the most damage. Her other attacks involve spitting out pink fireballs and fiery discs, diving underground to attack Pit from below, and sometimes trying to inhale Pit (telegraphed by how she turns red). After sustaining enough damage, Pandora will feign surrender and trick Pit into destroying the Mirror, resulting in Dark Pit's creation. Pandora gleefuly reveals that this was her intention all along and orders the doppelganger to attack. But to her surprise, Dark Pit refuses and sells her a hard punch and teams up with Pit to defeat Pandora. Once Pandora is defeated, Dark Pit will kick Pit out of the way for stealing his look. He then abosorbs Pandora's powers giving him unlimited power of flight and flies off. Trivia Much of the labyrinth resembles the original Star Fox game for the SNES. Pits Rally Cry.png|Pit's rally cry. Grhrhrhrh.png Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo mode Category:Articles in Need of Cleanup